


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Feline Friend”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavian:There is a ginger cat on Tracy Island, and John has just made a new friend.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Feline Friend”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian:
> 
> _There is a ginger cat on Tracy Island, and John has just made a new friend._

John is awkwardly curled up inside a swivelling chair on the upper level of the Tracy villa’s living room. Suddenly, he hears strange sounds emanating from the see-through roof above him. He cranes his neck and spots something that causes him to rub his eyes. There’s a large ginger cat on the roof, its bushy tail swooshing gently as it ponders over its next move. 

John slides out of his chair and decides to have a closer look. He climbs up the nearby library ladder and opens the glass roof’s invisible hatch. The cat turns toward the source of the disturbance and stares at him with a pair of bright green eyes – the same colour as John’s eyes. It utters a single solemn mew and slowly walks toward him. John can easily reach out and scoop it into his arms. Once they’ve safely retraced their steps, he releases the feline, which continues to stare at him inquisitively.

‘Mrooow.’

John blinks several times, at a loss what to do next. He has never been an overly social person. He now realises that this social awkwardness extends to the realm of animals as well.

‘Are you hungry?’ he asks, not sure why he should address the cat in human language and expect a corresponding reply.

‘Mreeeooow,’ it responds, rubbing its head and body against his trouser legs. A soft warm nudge, like a walking leg blanket.

‘Alright, let’s see what the kitchen has to offer,’ John sighs and picks up the cat, holding it tightly against his slender frame. 

As he descends the stairs towards the kitchen, he can feel the creature purring in his arms. It doesn’t try to kick or wriggle free. 

Still supporting the cat against his chest with one hand, John explores the contents of the cupboards and fridge for any trace of food that can serve a cat’s nutrition needs. Seeing as there are no pets on Tracy Island, there is no readily available supply of pet food. Fortunately for the feline visitor, John knows a thing or two about cats and their eating habits. 

He proceeds to fill a glass with clear tap water and puts it and the cat on the counter. His furry friend wastes no time lapping up the liquid with its pink tongue.

Meanwhile, John is collecting scraps of raw fish and minced beef, adding a bit of chopped carrots for good measure – the contents of the bowl vaguely resembling the countless cat food commercials he has seen on TV. When he places the bowl on the floor in front of the sliding door window, the cat begins to chirp and mew excitedly. It hops off the counter and runs towards the source of food. 

As it chews, more purring sounds can be heard. Its tail is swishing back and forth in what John assumes to be a gesture of contentment.

‘Where the devil did you come from, little rascal?’ John wonders out loud. He figures the only way this stowaway could have made it onto Tracy Island is inside the belly of Thunderbird 2. Its hangar is level with the rest of the island. When the hatch opens during launch, it could have easily sneaked out to explore the lush jungle of Tracy Island. 

John saunters back towards his little reading nook. A rare smile lights up his face when he hears the soft thuds of paws behind him.

Another spectacular sunset lights up the living room with orange hues. On the top floor, a ginger cat is snuggled up in the lap of its ginger hooman.


End file.
